Marmalade Days
by Pussycat June
Summary: Harry und Draco können es nicht lassen sich gegenseitig fertig zu machen und werden daher an einen interessanten Ort geschickt HPDM SLASH
1. WAS?

Also , nix gehört mir,…alles JKR…ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit (wär auch zu schön)

Rating wird wahrscheinlich später noch höher gesetzt.

Pairing: HP/DM…eventuell noch andere

Marmalade Days

1. WAS?

Harry Potter, 17 Jahre alt, Muggelfreund, Goldjunge Gryffindors und Retter der Zaubererwelt, stand ziemlich wütend im Kerker und putze Phiolen vom Zaubertrankunterricht bei Snape. Ganz ohne Zauberei versteht sich. Und das bei so vielen, verschiedenen, schleimigen, glitschigen und übel riechenden Substanzen, wobei sich Harry bei dem Meisten von ihnen nicht sicher war, ob da wirklich Zaubertrankproben drin waren.

Und wem hatte er das alles zu verdanken?.

Richtig, Malfoy.

Um genau zu sein Malfoy jr., Vorzeige Reinblut, Eisprinz Slytherins und selbstverliebtester Großkotz in ganz Hogwarts.

Harry schnaubte.

Bei einem friedlichen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Gänge war er wieder mal mit Malfoy zusammengestoßen.

Und wieder mal konnte es Malfoy nicht lassen ihn zu provozieren.

Wieder mal artete es in einem mehr oder weniger kleinen Duell aus und wieder mal kam ganz zufällig einer der Professoren Hogwarts um die Ecke, um sie zusammenzustauchen und anschließend zu Professor Dumbledore zu schicken. Und das in der zweiten Woche des neuen Schuljahres.

Wie immer war er nicht erfreut über die Auseinandersetzungen seiner Schüler und

wie immer versuchte er die beiden mit Argumenten wie Der Krieg ist doch vorbei und ihr habt beide auf derselben Seite gekämpft´ davon zu überzeugen ihren Streit beizulegen.

Weder Malfoy, noch Harry gingen auf seine Bitte ein und so musste er sie bestrafen mit der Drohung, dass sie nächste Mal nicht so einfach davon kommen würden.

Okay, Malfoy hatte nachdem sein Vater in Azkaban gestorben war, die Seiten gewechselt und sein Wissen über die Todesser und ihre Pläne stellte sich am Ende als sehr nützlich heraus, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy nur aus Angst vor Voldemort zum Orden übergesiedelt war.

Und es ist nicht schlimm Angst zu haben. Besonders nicht bei Voldemort. Harry hatte ja auch ab und zu Angst gehabt.

Aber Harry ging es mehr um die anderen. Die, die ihm nahe standen, die er liebte und gestorben sind, wie Sirius, Hagrid und Charlie Weasly.

Die, die unschuldig waren, nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hatten und gestorben sind, wie Cedric oder die ganzen Muggel, die Voldemort folterte und tötete.

Ihm ging es darum sie zu rächen, damit der, der ihr Leben beendet hat, nicht noch weitere Leben zerstören konnte.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy nicht einen einzigen nicht-egoistischen Grund hatte, sich der guten Seite anzuschließen.

Er wollte Schutz. Und Harry hätte jedem diesen Schutz gewehrt, aber nicht Malfoy.

Auch wenn sie auf derselben Seite standen, haben sie nie aufgehört sich gegenseitig zu hassen und fertig zu machen.

Auch nachdem der Krieg vorbei war, hörte es nicht auf. Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer.

Jedes mal, wenn sie sich trafen und niemand eingriff, landete einer von ihnen, wenn nicht beide, auf der Krankenstation.

Zwei Uhr nachts. Harry, der endlich mit dem Säubern aller Phiolen fertig war, schleppte sich hundemüde zum Gryffindorturm. Seine Beine, seine Finger, sein Rücken, schlicht gesagt: alles tat ihm weh. Verständlich bei ungefähr fünftausend zu reinigenden Phiolen. Er hoffte nur, das Malfoy eine mindestens genau so harte, widerliche Strafe bekommen hat.

Oh, wie er ihn doch hasste.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schmiss er sich, mitsamt seinen Klamotten ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen sahen sich Harry und Malfoy kaum, da nachdem die beiden ihren Freunden von der Drohung Dumbledores (oder wie Draco ich nannte „dem alten Spinner")

erzählten, hatten diese vereinbart, Draco und Harry immer voneinander „wegzulenken" und so gut es ging, den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen (ja, das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte sich nach dem Krieg um einiges gebessert).

Irgendwie ahnten sie, das Dumbledore bald endgültig der Kragen platzen und er daraufhin zu wirklich drastischen Maßnahem übergehen würde.

Und so kam es, dass Ron und Hermine, sowie Blaise und Pansy die zwei Rivalen kaum noch aus den Augen ließen, denn wenn sie bei den Zusammentreffen der beiden dabei waren konnten, sie das äußerste immer verhindern.

Doch so gut sie auch auf sie aufgepasst haben, zum Zusammenstoß der beiden Feinde kam es trotzdem.

Eines sonnigen Septembernachmittags, nach dem Qudditchtrainig, standen sie sich dann doch gegenüber.

„Na Potter, wo hast du denn dein Anhängsel gelassen?" spie Malfoy eiskalt und grinste dabei provozierend.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, Malfoy" ging Harry mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen auf das Spiel ein.

Wenige Minuten und Beleidigungen später hatten sie schon wieder die Zauberstäbe gezückt und versuchtem dem jeweils anderen einen netten Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, als plötzlich und ein junger Schüler hinter Malfoy ging.

Harry, der diesen nicht, bemerkte schickte Malfoy einen Furunkelzauber entgegen.

Dieser verfehlte aber sein Ziel, da der Eisprinz Slytherins gekonnt auswich, und traf den kleinen Jungen.

„Oh oh"

* * *

Irgendwie schafften sie den Kleinen in den Krankenflügel und wurden von einer sehr wütend dreinblickenden Madam Pomfrey zum Direktor geschickt.

Den ganzen Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro schwiegen sie sich verhasst an.

Vor dem großen Wasserspeier stehend, murmelte Harry das Passwort und sie traten die Treppe hinauf.

Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen seitens Harry an der Tür des Direktors, woraufhin ein „herein" zu hören war.

„Ah meine Herren, treten sie ein und setzten sie sich." sagte er freundlich.

Er zeigte auf die zwei Stühle vor seinem riesigen Schreibtisch und die beiden, mit einem Nicken eintretend, setzten sich stumm.

„So…" sein Gesicht und seine Stimme wurden ernster.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das sie es wieder einmal nicht geschafft haben ihre Differenzen auf friedlich Art und Weise aus der Welt zu schaffen und ich sehen mich jetzt endgültig gezwungen, härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Malfoy schnaubte.

„Ich glaube sie verstehen mich nicht Mr. Malfoy. Ich meine es ernst.

Ich möchte meine anderen Schüler durch ihre Zwistigkeiten nicht belasten oder gar gefährden."

Malfoy schaute ihn mit einem eisig-arroganten Blick an, der alles sagte.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück in seinem großen Stuhl und rieb sich mit einem müden Gesichtsausdruck seine Schläfen.

„Ich habe beschlossen sie beide für eine gewisse Zeit von der Schule zu suspendieren…"

„WAS?" meldete sich Harry nun zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Raum betreten hatten. In seinem Gesicht stand der Schock geschrieben. Er hätte mit einigem gerechnet aber doch nicht damit.

Er blickte rüber zu Malfoy.

Dieser sah ebenfalls erschrocken aus, doch sagte er kein Wort.

„Keine Sorge, sie werden nicht im üblichem Sinne suspendiert. Sie werden nur nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtet,…vorerst."

Verwirrt und fragend blickte Harry den Direktor an..

„Aber Sir, ist das die übliche Art suspendiert zu werden?"

Dumbledore lachte auf.

„Ja, ja Harry, aber sie werden trotzdem sie von der Schule suspendiert sind, von meinem Cousin Privatunterricht bekommen."

„Und was soll das bringen?" fragte nun Malfoy mit einem eindeutig kalten, herablassenden Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Na ja, sie werden natürlich zusammen wohnen. In einem Haus."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und Malfoys zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„WAS?"

In ihren beiden Gesichtern stand nur zu deutlich der Schock und die Wut geschrieben.

„Er wohnt im Süden Bayerns und dort werden sie auch die nächsten Monate ihres Lebens verbringen."

Die Wut wich der Ungläubigkeit/Verwirrtheit und über ihren Köpfen schwebten drei imaginäre Fragezeichen.

„WAS???"

tbc

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht wirklich zum Lachen, aber das kommt noch

Und ich weiß, die Story mit dem woanders hingeschickt werden ist weder neu noch … keine Ahnung was

Aber ich finde der Süden Bayerns hat doch mal was g

Besonders, wenn die beiden da leben

Hoffe der Anfang gefällt euch und ihr schaut mal ins nächste Kapitelchen.

Wann es kommt entscheidet ihr zwinkert

plötzlich was im hals hat

hüstel review hüstel

eure Kati


	2. Ernüchternde Einsicht

Also erst mal:

Biiiiggggggg Thx an die leiben Reviewer: yvi, Schlangemanda, feaneth, Muffn und serendipity44

Fühlt euch ganz doll geknuddelt!

Nix gehört mir, alles JKR.

Pairing ist HP/DM (später vielleicht noch andere)

Ach ja, zur Klarstellung: Ich bin wohl ein NRW-Industrie-Stadt-Kind aber ich habe nichts gegen Bayern oder dessen Einwohner, im Gegenteil: in meinen eigenen Adern fließt zu einem viertel bayerisches Blut. Und wenn Draco/Harry hier oder in den nächsten Piteln rummotzt, dann ist das nicht meine persönliche Meinung, sondern ein Bestandteil der Story.

Marmalade Days

2. Ernüchternde Einsicht

„Aber Sir, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!" rief Harry aus. Es durfte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Oh doch Harry" sagte der Direktor in einem ruhigen Ton, doch sein Gesicht war todernst.

In Harry keimte nun Wut auf. Verstand der alte Spinner denn nicht, dass seine Schnapsidee nie funktionieren würde?

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, was das bringen soll."

Malfoys Gesicht, war wieder eine eiskalte, arrogante Maske, doch in seiner Stimme klang Unsicherheit und Zweifel mit.

„Mann, Malfoy, bist du wirklich so hohl oder tust du nur so?" Irgendwo musste Harry jetzt seine Wut rauslassen und Malfoy schien grad das richtige Opfer zu sein.

„Er lässt uns zusammen in einem Haus, irgendwo in den scheiß Bergen wohnen, damit wir zusammen arbeiten und uns vertragen!"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich und hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Harry auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Dich hab ich nicht gefragt Narbengesicht!" zischte er mit deutlichem Hass in der Stimme.

Er wandte den Blick zu Dumbledore, der ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch diesem Schauspiel zugeschaut hatte.

„Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, Mr. Malfoy, aber genau das sind meine Absichten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause

„Und sie werden auch erst wieder nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn sie beide ihren Streit beigelegt haben."

Malfoy gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich. „Also niemals mehr."

Bevor Dumbledore auf Malfoys Kommentar eingehen konnte, ergriff Harry das Wort.

„Professor, ich denke ihnen ist nicht klar, was das bedeutet uns zusammen in einem Haus wohnen zu lassen." Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren und irgendwelche Sachen durch die Gegend zu schmeißen.

„Es wird keine fünf Minuten dauern, bis wir wieder reif für die Krankenstation sind."

„Du meinst wohl, bis du reif für die Krankenstation bist!" unterbrach ihn Draco mit arrogantem Unterton.

Harry schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Dieser saß schmunzelnd in seinem Lehnstuhl und interessierte sich anscheinend sehr für die Szene, die sich vor ihm aufbot.

„Ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst und wenn sie jetzt aufhören meine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, erläutere ich ihnen die weiteren Umstände"

Hätte er diese Worte in einem ernsten Ton gesagt, würden sie wohl streng klingen aber mit diesem Grinsen im Gesicht und dieser belustigten Stimme könnte man ihn für jemanden halten, der gerade einen Witz erzählte.

„Aber…"

Harry konnte sich mit dieser Situation nicht abfinden, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung Dumbledores zum Schweigen gebracht.

Er schaute rüber zu Malfoy. Dieser saß in einer majestätischen Haltung auf dem Stuhl, blickte den Direktor abwertend an, schien aber insgesamt nur wenig Interesse an dem ganzen zu haben.

Hatte sich Malfoy mit der Sache etwa abgefunden?

Resignierend lehnte sich Harry nun zurück in seinem Stuhl und sah Dumbledore nun abwartend an.

„Nun ja…" fuhr dieser dann auch fort „wie schon gesagt hab ich vor sie beide in den Süden Bayerns zu schicken. Genauer gesagt in ein Dorf in der Nähe des Chiemsees, denn dort…"

„Wo ist eigentlich dieses scheiß Bayern" schnarrte Malfoy nun, mit gerunzelter Stirn, dazwischen.

Harry, etwas überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch Malfoys, konnte sich am Ende einen unterdrückten Lacher nicht verkneifen.

Und brach dann schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Zu gut war das verdatterte Gesicht Malfoys gewesen. Wahrscheinlich ist im diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumgeschwebt, doch anscheinend traute er sich nicht zu fragen.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen, Potter?" zischte er gefährlich zwischen den Zähnen.

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände und winkte ab.

Nachdem es wieder ruhig war, sprach Dumbledore weiter und beantwortete auch somit Malfoys Frage.

„Bayern, Mr. Malfoy, ist in Deutschland. Mein Cousin wohnt dort in einem Dorf, das hauptsächlich von Zauberern bewohnt wird, ähnlich wie Hogsmeade.

Doch er wohnt nicht direkt im Zentrum, sondern…na ja …ein wenig außerhalb."

Harry wusste, was er meinte und diese ernüchternde Einsicht, dass er wohl in einem Haus auf dem Land, weit außerhalb der nächsten Zivilisation, zusammen mit Malfoy wohnen würde, musste er wohl oder übel akzeptieren.

* * *

„Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Der kann dich doch nicht suspendieren und dann zusammen mit diesem Frettchen nach Deutschland schicken."

Rons Reaktion war natürlich absehbar gewesen. Zuerst blickte er erschrocken seinen besten Freund an, um herauszufinden, ob dieser nun wirklich scherzte oder nicht. Dann, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, wanderte er wutschnaubend im Jungenschlafzimmer herum, um Malfoy mit jedem Fluch, den er kannte, zu belegen und schließlich ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, um angestrengt nachdenkend nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem zu suchen.

Harry suchte in dieser Zeit seine Sachen zusammen, um sie dann achtlos in seine Koffer zu schmeißen.

Dumbledore hatte mit ihnen noch über zwei Stunden gesprochen und die weiteren Einzelheiten erläutert.

Malfoy hatte die ganze Zeit dagesessen und keine Miene bewegt, wobei man von Harry ab und zu ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen gehört hatte.

Sie durften nicht apperieren, sondern mussten zuerst die Muggelfähre nehmen und dann mit der Spiegel-Lok (laut Dumbledore ein Zug, mit derselben Aufgabe wie der Fahrende Ritter, nur war die Spiegel-Lok schneller und über größere Distanzen nützlicher) zum Chiemsee zu reisen.

Ihre Zauberstäbe würden vom Ministerium kontrolliert werden und Zauber, die zum Tod oder zu ernsthaften Verletzungen führen könnten, würden nicht eingesetzt werden können.

Außerdem müssten sie in ihrer Freizeit Felixus Dumbledore, besagtem Cousin, bei der Arbeit im Haus und bei den Tieren (Harry hatte bei der letzten Bemerkung die Luft scharf eingezogen und Malfoys Augen hatten angefangen apathisch zu zucken) auf dem Hof helfen.

Des Weiteren bat er sie, ihre Sachen heute Abend noch zu packen, damit sie morgen in aller Frühe abreisen konnten.

„Ron, jetzt hör auf! Es ist beschlossene Sache und lässt sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern."

Hermine hatte angefangen Harry beim Packen zu helfen, um wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung in dessen Koffer zu bringen und war es nun endgültig Leid eine bescheurte Idee nach der anderen von ihrem Freund zu hören.

Dieser blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Aber Hermine, willst du etwa, das Harry geht und wir in vielleicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nicht wieder sehen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wir können doch sowieso nichts tun. Dumbledore hatte die beiden schon vorher öfters gewarnt und nun ist es zu spät noch etwas zu retten" Während sie sprach, hatte sie denn Kopf gesenkt. Ihre Stimme klang monoton und wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„Hermine…" Angesprochene sah nun auf und blickte Harry mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen, aber größtenteils traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen an.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie kaum merklich an seine Brust schluchzte.

„Ach Hermine, sei nicht traurig. Ich verspreche dir, ich bin nicht lange weg. Außerdem habt ihr ja immer noch euch beiden." Er schaute nun zu Ron, der sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Harrys Bett niedergelassen hatte und nun ein wenig rot anlief.

„Ich wette ihr werdet gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin, weil ihr nur noch Augen füreinander habt."

Harry lachte kurz bitter auf. Seine beiden besten Freunde waren vor den Ferien endlich zusammen gekommen, hatten Harry aber nie wie das dritte Rad am Wagen behandelt.

Er scherzte wohl darüber, aber in seinem Inneren war doch eine kleine Panik, dass wenn er wieder käme, es zwischen den dreien vielleicht nie mehr so wäre, wie früher.

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf und sagte dann mit fester Stimme „ Keine Sorge, bald bin ich wieder in Hogwarts, selbst wenn ich dafür nett zu Malfoy sein muss."

Der Abend verging und somit auch Harrys vorerst letzte Nacht in seinem wahren´ zu Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen, in aller Frühe, standen zwei junge Männer in der Eingangshalle Hogwarts.

Startklar für die, ihrer Meinung nach, wohl schlimmsten Monate in ihrem Leben.

tbc

* * *

okay, das Kapitel ist wieder nicht so geworden, wie ich wollte(unter anderem auch zu kurz), aber na ja…

wir werden ja sehen, wie´s noch wird

außerdem suche ich dringend eine Beta, die auch des Bayerischen mächtig ist (für Dialoge und so…) danke für den tipp serendipity44 zuzwinkert

Außerdem noch eine Bitte: einen Namen für das Dörflein.

Ich hab wohl ein paar Ideen, aber ich möchte nicht erschlagen werden!

Bis dann

Eure Kati


	3. reisen ist schön, reisen macht Spaß

Sooo, da bin ich wieder -mich nicht so schnell los werdet- und im Gepäck hab ich mein drittes chapi.

Nix gehört mir, alles JKR (verdien null Kohle damit und die charas sind auch nur ausgeliehen)

Pairing is HP/DM.-also Slash

Erst mal ganz dickes Knutscha an meine Betas Claudi und Isi -knuddelknuff- -euch ganz doll drück- THX

So, da review-antworten.

Gugi28: Hi mein Purzelchen -dich ganz dolle drück- danke für dein liebes review. Die Insel hat mich in gewisser Weise auch dazu inspiriert das zu schreiben. Und jaaaaaaa, die beiden werden noch sehr viel erleben -zwinkert- Freut mich, dass du dich drauf freust ;o) -knutschi-

Isabelle de Lioncourt: Dankeschön , Bitteschön! ;o)

Muffn: O.o ich glaub, du liest meine Gedanken, bevor ich sie lese O.O Als ich da mit dem apathisch zuckendem Auge geschrieben hab, hab ich die ganze Zeit nachgedacht Woher kennse das?´ Tja, jetzt weiß ich's wieder -sich dieses Bild noch mal vor ihrem inneren Auge vorstellt- -lach- wie blöd sieht das denn aus? Draco mit einem zuckendem Auge a la Scrat -vor lachen vom Stuhl kipp sich nicht mehr einkriegt- oh mann! -dich knuddelknufft-

Babsel: na dann lass dich mal überraschen -zwinkert- und danke für dein liebes review

Marmalade Days

3…. reisen ist schön, reisen macht Spaß…

Harry und Malfoy brachen stillschweigend auf, um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen..

Sie mussten zum Zaubererdorf, um von dort aus mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zumLondoner Hafen zu gelangen.

Seit dem Verlassen von Hogwarts, hatten die beiden kein einziges Wort, sondern nur verhasste Blicke miteinander gewechselt.

So trotteten sie nun, ihr Gepäck hinter sich her ziehend, den Weg entlang, der sie zu ihrem Ziel brachte.

Am Rand des Dorfes blieb Harry stehen und hob die Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt. Malfoy, der dies nicht bemerkt hatte, ging erhobenen Hauptes an Harry vorbei und sah nicht wie im nächsten Moment ein lila Riesenbus mit drei Etagen auf ihn zuschoss.

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt streckte reflexartig eine Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn an seinem Umhang zurück, wodurch Harrys blonder Erzrivale unsanft mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden plumpste.

„Was sollte das Potter? Hast du jetzt total ein weg?" zischte er Harry an.

„Ich hab dir grade das Leben gerettet!" gab dieser verständnislos zurück.

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe von einem Potter", spie Malfoy aus, stand auf und ging zum Eingang des Busses.

Stan Shunpike, der genau dort stand, blickte verwirrt und skeptisch auf die Szenen die sich vor ihm abspielte.

„´Ey ´Arry", sagte er dann aber fröhlich, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher, als dieser neben Malfoy trat.

„Hi" gab Harry zurück.

„Wir wollen zum Londoner Hafen" fügte er schnell hinzu.

Malfoy schnaubte bloß hochnäsig.

Stan machte ihnen Platz, damit sie eintreten konnten und verstaute anschließend ihr Gepäck.

Im Inneren des Fahrenden Ritters hatte sich seit Harrys letzter Fahrt nichts verändert.

Immer noch standen überall Betten und ein riesiger Kronleuchter, der von der Decke der dritten Etage bis zur ersten hing, erleuchtete den ganzen Bus in einem schwachen Licht.

Malfoy schlängelte sich an Harry vorbei und schmiss sich auf ein Bett, das seiner Meinung nach wohl ganz passabel aussah und ungefähr in der Mitte des Busses stand, um, mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Decke stur anzustarren.

Bevor Harry sich setzten konnte, trat Stan wieder ein.

„Ey Ern, schon gesehen wer hier wieder mit uns fährt?"

Ein leises Schnauben aus der Mitte des Busses war zu hören.

Harry sagte darauf nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach aufs erste Bett.

Bevor sie losfuhren bezahlten beide noch den Fahrpreis und kaum stand Stan wieder vorne, machte der Bus einen Ruck, wobei Malfoy fast seitlich von Bett rutschte und Harry sich am Lacken festkrallen musste, um nicht eine Rolle rückwärts zu machen , und schon waren sie an einem Ort, der der Nokturngasse sehr ähnlich sah.

Ein paar solcher Rucks später, nachdem Harry sich von Stan und Ern verabschiedet hatte und Malfoy einfach nur hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei geschritten war, standen die beiden am Londoner Hafen vor einem riesigen, weißen, edlen Schiff, das sie nach Oostende (Belgien) bringen sollte.

Harry war von dem Anblick des Schiffes irgendwie fasziniert.

Malfoy registrierte dies mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„So was Edles bist du wohl nicht gewohnt, oder Potter?"

Harry schritt säuerlich an ihm vorbei, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy und beweg deinen ach-so-adligen Arsch aufs verdammte Schiff."

„Nanu, Potter. Hast du deinen Mumm endlich wieder gefunden, oder was?" rief er ihm nach und betrat nun auch das Schiff.

Ein paar Minuten später:

„WAS? Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein!"

„Nein Sir, es wurde nur ein Doppelzimmer auf dem Namen Potter gebucht."

„Das kann nicht richtig sein! Sie müssen sich irren! Da MUSS es noch ein Zimmer auf dem Namen Malfoy geben. Schauen sie gefälligst noch mal vernünftig nach, sie kleines…"

„Malfoy! Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Es sind nur sechs Stunden Fahrt und …"

„SECHS STUNDEN. NUR SECHS Stunden! Denkst du etwa, dass ich mit dir sechs Stunden in einem Zimmer verbring?"

„Sir, es gibt hier eine Lobby, wenn sie wollen, können sie dort ihre Zeit…"

„Halten sie die Klappe! Mit ihnen redet keiner, sie…"

„Hast du gehört?", unterbrach Harry schnell „Es gibt hier eine Lobby. Wenn du nicht mit mir auf einem Zimmer bleiben willst, kannst du ja da hin gehen."

„Zu den ganzen Muggeln, oder was?"

Der Mann an der Rezeption schaute nun sehr verwirrt, doch bevor Harry ihm mit einer Notlüge irgendwas von Er ist sehr verwirrt und braucht dringend ärztliche Hilfe erzählen konnte, schnitt ihm Malfoy wieder das Wort ab.

„Nein, Danke! Außerdem glaube ich, das das Dumbledore extra gemacht hat."

„Was?"

Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Uns nur ein Zimmer zu geben. Er war doch für die Reservierung zuständig."

„Warum sollte er das tun?". Die Frage war Harry förmlich aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

„Denk scharf nach, Potter."

Er schnappte sich den Zimmerschlüssel von der Rezeptionstheke, rauschte in Richtung der Zimmer ab und ließ somit einen verwirrten Harry einfach stehen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sammelte sich dieser wieder und lief dem Blonden hinterher.

In ihrem Zimmer stand ein Doppelbett, das Malfoy sofort in Beschlag nahm, ein Sofa, welches dann für Harry übrig blieb, und ein Tisch mit Stuhl sowie eine kleine Kommode.

Harry warf sich resignierend auf das Sofa. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt mit Malfoy ums Bett zu streiten, auch wenn dieses sehr einladend aussah.

Ungefähr fünf Stunden später standen die beiden am Hafen Oostendes.

Es fing an zu dämmern und nur noch wenige Leute waren dort unterwegs nachdem alle aus dem Schiff ausgestiegen waren.

Sie hatten die ganze Zeit nur das nötigste an Worten miteinander gewechselt doch plötzlich fiel ihnen ein, dass sie null Ahnung hatten, wie man die Spiegel-Lok herbei rief´.

„Toll. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht müssen wir den Zauberstab heben, wie beim Fahrenden Ritter."

Und dies machte Harry auch, doch nichts geschah.

„Super, Narbengesicht! Jetzt sitzen wir hier irgendwo am Hafen Belgiens fest, nur weil Potty vergessen hat zu fragen, wie man diesen scheiß Zug…"

„Warum ich? Du hättest genau so gut fragen können!"

„Warum sollte ich? Wer ist den hier Dumbledores Liebling?"

Während sie sich stritten tauchten Schienen unter Malfoys Füßen auf und kurz darauf erklang der Ton eines bremsenden Zuges.

„Pass auf!"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag rauschte ein gewaltiges Transportmittel auf Malfoy zu und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, hatte Harry ihn aus der Bahn gezogen, bevor er überrollt wurde.

„Von wegen, du brauchst keine Hilfe von einem Potter!", meinte er grinsend.

Der Blonde erwiedete darauf nichts, sondern entzog seinen Umhang dem Griff des Gryffindors und blickte diesen wütend an.

Dann richtete sich der Blick der beiden auf den Zug vor ihnen. Es sah aus, als ob er aus Eis wäre und spiegelte zum Teil die Umgebung wieder, zum Teil schien es so, als könnte man durch den Zug hindurch sehen.

„Tut uns leid für die Verspätung, aber heut haben wir ganz schön Stress", ertönte plötzlich eine Männerstimme von rechts. Ein älterer Herr in blauer Uniform, mit einem Schnurrbart und einer Brille sah sie lächelnd an.

Es sah so aus, als würde er schweben, da er nicht ganz aus dem Zug ausgestiegen war, sondern auf der untersten Treppe stand.

Langsam näherten sich die beiden dem vermeintlichen Eingang der Lok.

„Ich bin Ignaz Bergmann, ihr Schaffner für ihre heutige Fahrt und sie beiden müssen die Herren Potter und Malfoy sein. Freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen."

„Treten sie ein", fügte er hinzu und bat sie mit einer einladenden Geste ins Zuginnere.

Harry setzte seinen Fuß dorthin, wo er die erste Treppe vermutete und spürte dort auch Widerstand. Erleichterte stieg er in den Zug.

Malfoy tat es ihm gleich, wobei Harry ein paar Schritte weiter rein ging.

„Willkommen in der Spiegel-Lok", sagte Bergmann stolz und schrie Malfoy dabei förmlich ins Ohr.

Dieser konterte mit einem giftigen Blick und ging dann ebenfalls weiter rein, wobei Bergmann raus ging um das Gepäck zu verstauen.

Im Zuginneren sah alles sehr prachtvoll aus.

Der Stoff der Sitze, der Teppich zwischen den Sitzreihen und das Holz der Armlehnen sahen allesamt sehr edel aus.

Sie setzten sich und der Zug fuhr los.

Nach ein paar Minuten weiterer Stille, die schon fast den ganzen Tag zwischen Harry und Malfoy herrschte, brach Bergmann diese.

„ Ihr Direktor hat mich natürlich über ihre momentane Situation informiert und auch über ihr Ziel."

„Und wo wär das?" fragte Malfoy im gelangweilten Ton. Ihm war es egal, wo sie hinkämen, Hauptsache schnell wieder dort weg.

„Dengelskirchen, ein Zaubererdorf ähnlich wie Hogsmeade, jedoch wird ihr Ziel nicht das Zentrum sein, sondern ein kleines Bauernhaus auf dem Abhang eines Berges ungefähr drei Kilometer von der Dorfmitte entfernt. Ich soll ihnen von Felixus Dumbledore des weiteren Ausrichten lassen, dass sie den Schlüssel unter der Matte finden und er sie morgen früh besuchen kommt."

„Ich dachte wir werden bei ihm wohnen." sagte Harry nun unsicher.

„Oh nein…" Er lachte einmal kurz auf, „Felix wohnt ein bisschen weiter oben auf dem Berg, wo seine Tiere schön viel Platz zum weiden haben."

„Was für Tiere sind denn das?" Malfoys Stimme sollte wohl arrogant klingen aber man hörte deutlich den Zweifel und den Ekel aus ihr heraus.

„OHHH…" Bergmann lachte wieder, „die werden sie schon noch kennen lernen".

Er grinste. Irgendwie diabolisch befand Harry und das sollte wohl nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Nun fuhren sie schon eine Zeit lang, draußen war es mittlerweile stockdunkel und Bergmann hatte ihnen zwischenzeitlich schon etwas zu essen und Tee gebracht.

Irgendwann wurde der Zug dann langsamer und Harry schaute aus dem Fenster, um sich die Umgebung anzusehen, aber bei der Finsternis konnte er kaum was erkennen.

„Wir sind da!", rief der Schaffner schließlich aus, als der Zug letztendlich vollkommen zum stillstand kam.

Beide stiegen aus, Harry mit einem müden und Malfoy mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck und holten ihre Koffer.

Bergmann winkte ihnen noch mal vom Zug aus und schon war die Lok wieder verschwunden.

Die beiden schauten sich um. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sich ihre Augen erst mal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen mussten, sahen sie, dass sie vor einem weißen Fachwerkhaus standen. Es war nicht sehr groß, man hätte es schon fast als Hütte bezeichnen können.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen fiel leicht ab. Das hieß wohl, dass Bergmann nicht gelogen hatte und sie wirklich auf einem Berg standen.

Und als sie sich umdrehten ging es tatsächlich bergab und weiter unten ins Land hinein, konnte man das Dorfszentrum erkennen.

Malfoy war der erste, der sich von diesem Anblick lösen konnte und mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Haus verschwand.

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Na das kann ja was werden"

tbc

So, das war's dann von mir, aber ich komme wieder -irren Blick drauf hat-

Eure Kati


	4. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

Mir gehört nix; alles JKR

Pairing: HP/DM

Ach, ihr werdet mich einfach nicht los. Es geht weiter!!

Erst mal gaaaaaanz dolles Knuddelknutschi an meine Betas Claudi und Isi, die sich auch ums "Übersetzten" gekümmert haben -was würd ich ohne euch machen?- DANKE! .noch mal knuddel-

review-antworten:

**Laura**: danke für den Tipp mit –kirchen ;o) ja, ich liebe das auch so -hö hö-. Werden noch viel Spaß haben. -knuddelknuff- Danke für dein liebes review!! -knutschi-

**luxfc: **ja, ja, das mit dem vorm Computer sitzen und sich schlapplachen kenn ich. Und ja ich wurd auch schon dabei ertappt. Schon zwei Mal eigentlich. Beim ersten mal gab's nur einen skeptischen Blick von meiner Schwester, aber beim zweiten mal, als ich echt Tränen heulend, Bauch haltend und auf dem Stuhl hin und her wibbelnd vorm Computer saß und mich kaputtgelacht hab, hat sie, glaub ich wirklich an meinen geistigen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt. Und als ich dann auch noch was von Pinguinen, die nie schreiben oder anrufen (a bissel Werbung für Christmas Tears von Yulah Nightwing) gestottert hab, hat sie wohl wirklich in Erwägung gezogen mich in die Klapse einweisen zu lassen. Na ja… heutzutage, wenn wir irgendwo Pinguine sehen, gibt's nur noch kritische aber fürsorgliche Blicke a la „keine Sorge, die Männer in weiß kommen dich bald abholen" So viel dazu…beim letzten Mal durchlesen isses mir auch aufgefallen und jetzt hab ich beim Schreiben immer dieses grässliche Lied von Almina im Kopf, na ja… aber ich bin auf jeden Fall viel fieser, als die Macher von der Alm -eg- Danke auf jeden Fall für dein liebes review -knuddel-

**gugi:** Claudi, mein Purzelmäuschen! Ah ja, Malfoy is bei mir halt n Arsch, aber das wird ihm da schon noch ausgetrieben -eg-.Wirst ja sehen, was den beiden noch so alles unterkommt -hö hö- wird auf jeden fall nicht sehr spaßig für die beiden. Danke Süße, für dein liebes review -knuddelknutsch-

**Yvi:** Findest du? -blush- danke!!!!! Wirst ja noch sehen -teuflisch ginst-

**Schlangemanda: **ach Claudi -dir wieder auf hilft- nit so schlimm!!! Ich war ja beim letzten chap selbst voll bescheuert -Isi zuzwinkert- -nochmals sorry Isi-. ja, ich weiß auch nicht warum das jetzt nit mehr so geht wie früher, aber gott sei dank haben wir ja eine Lösung gefunden. -zwinkert- -knuddel-

Marmalade Days

4. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

Malfoy schloss die Tür auf und machte einige Schritte in die Hütte hinein.  
Harry kam hinter ihm her.  
Soweit sie es im Dunkeln sehen konnten, bestand die ganze Hütte anscheinend  
nur aus einem großen Zimmer.  
In dem Raum, in dem sie nun standen, hingen überall Spinnweben und die Möbel  
waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen, jedoch war er eindeutig als  
Küche zu identifizieren. Rechts neben dem Eingang war eine kleine  
Küchenzeile mit Feuerofen, der nicht so aussah, als hätte man ihn in den  
letzten fünfzig Jahren benutzt, und mitten im Zimmer stand ein Esstisch mit  
zwei Stühlen, wobei diese schon sehr alt und nicht mehr gebrauchsfähig  
schienen.  
Die Fenster waren von außen vernagelt und die Tür hing auch nur noch gerade  
eben in den Angeln.  
„Das ist eine Scherz, oder?", meinte Malfoy mit deutlicher unterdrückter Wut  
in der Stimme.  
„Das kann nicht sein!"  
Harry stand sprachlos daneben und war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit  
Malfoy einer Meinung.  
Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein.  
Wo sollten sie denn schlafen?  
Malfoy ließ sein Gepäck fallen und schritt an ihm vorbei nach draußen.  
Harry stand da, als wäre er zu Eis erstart.  
Hatte er wohl noch nie viel Luxus in seinem Leben erfahren, aber das hier  
war wirklich „back to to the roots".  
Kurz schoss ihm Wie schlimm muss es dann erst für Malfoy sein?´ durch den  
Kopf, doch dieser Gedanke wurde sofort wieder verdrängt und machte der  
aufsteigenden Wut Platz. Warum tat Dumbledore das?  
Es hätte gereicht sie zusammen in eine normale Wohnung zu stecken, aber musste  
er sie gleich zusammen durch die Hölle laufen lassen?  
Plötzlich schritt Malfoy mit eiligen Schritten wieder in die Hütte,  
schnappte sich sein Gepäck und ging wieder in Richtung Tür.  
„Tschau Narbengesicht, ich verschwinde!"  
Viel zu überrumpelt von dieser Aussage folgte Harry Malfoy nach draußen in  
die dunkle Nacht.  
„Was?"  
„Bist du taub oder was? Ich hau hier ab!"  
„Aber das kannst du nicht!"  
„Klar kann ich! Ich apparier einfach."  
„Das meine ich nicht, du DARFST nicht abhauen!"  
„Mir scheißegal, ich bleib auf keinen Fall hier! Und jetzt lass mich in  
Ruhe, Potty!"  
Einige Sekunden standen sie da, bis Harry mit skeptischem Blick die Stille  
durchbrach.  
„Was ist? Ich hab gedacht, du wolltest apparieren!"  
„Es geht nicht!"  
„Was meinst du mit es geht nicht?"  
„Was wohl, Potter? Ich kann nicht apparieren!"  
„Das kann nicht sein!"  
„Versuchs doch selbst!"  
Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Hütte hinter ihnen.  
Er wollte es ja schließlich nur ausprobieren.  
Aber irgendwie passierte nichts und als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete,  
sah er in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht Malfoys.  
„Fresse, Malfoy!"

Tatsächlich verkniff sich Malfoy sein Kommentar und schien ernsthaft  
nachzudenken.  
„Tja, Potty. Da ist wohl jemand nicht ganz dumm. Dumbledore lässt sicher  
nicht nur tödliche und verletzende Zauber überwachen, sondern anscheinend  
auch alle Möglichkeiten, die uns hier weg bringen könnten. Sicherlich wird das  
Flohnetzwerk auch überwacht!"  
„Das würde er nie…" wollte Harry einwenden, doch Malfoy schnitt ihm das Wort  
ab.  
„Sieh dich um, er hat es schon getan!"  
Harry überlegte kurz und war dann still. In gewisser Weise hatte Malfoy  
Recht, auch wenn Harry das nie zugeben würde.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du jetzt machst, und eigentlich ist es mir auch  
egal, aber ich leg mich jetzt hin."  
Er wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber noch mal um.  
„Oh, und falls dich irgendwelche Tiere angreifen und auffressen sollten,  
schrei vorher…  
damit ich dann wenigstens schnell abhauen kann." Ein diabolisches Grinsen  
legte sich auf seine Züge und er ging weiter seines Weges.  
Harry ignorierte die letzte Aussage.  
„Wo kann man den hier bitte schlafen?"  
Malfoy drehte sich wieder um.  
„Ich bin vorhin einmal ums Haus gegangen und an der hinteren Hauswand steht  
eine Leiter, die wohl zum Dachboden führt. Ich denke dort werden unsere  
Schlafgemächer sein."  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und imitierte den versnobtesten Ton, den er  
kannte.  
„Dann freue ich mich schon sehr drauf unsere Schlafgemächer besichtigen zu  
können."  
Malfoy verengte seine Augen und ging wieder weiter.  
Harry folgte ihm.  
Und tatsächlich war hinter dem Haus eine Leiter an die Wand gelehnt, die zu  
einer kleinen, quadratischen Öffnung in der oberen Hälfte der Hauswand  
führte.  
Doch Harry beschäftigte im Moment etwas ganz anderes. So ziemlich genau  
gegenüber der Leiter stand ein kleines Häuschen, das so aussah, als würde es  
jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.  
„Ist das…?"  
Harry wagte es nicht auszusprechen.  
Seit sie hier waren hatte er noch keinen einzigen Gedanken an die Toilette  
verschwendet, aber das war ja wohl unterste Schublade.  
„Offensichtlich", sagte Malfoy mit kalter Stimme, wandte sich aber sofort  
wieder der Leiter zu, ließ sein Gepäck diese hinauf schweben und folgte ihm  
anschließend.  
Harry riss sich von dem Anblick dieses …na ja… los und folgte Malfoy die  
Leiter hoch durch die quadratische Öffnung.  
Dieser stand schon mitten im Dachbodenraum und lachte lauthals.  
Harry richtete sich auf und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.  
„Ein bisschen Wahnsinn ist ja okay, aber mir war ja schon immer klar, dass  
du nicht ganz richtig im Kopf bist."  
Malfoy lachte, als ob er Harrys Worte nicht gehört hätte, unbeirrt weiter.  
Harry machte einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. Irgendwie schüchterte ihn dieser  
nun ein wenig ein. Sein Lachen war nämlich kein Fröhliches, sondern das  
eines Irren und Harry hatte weiß Gott nicht die Absicht mit einem Irren  
zusammen zu wohnen.  
„Malfoy, was ist so lustig?"  
Malfoy Lachen stoppte, doch hörte man immer noch ein unterdrücktes Kichern.  
Er kicherte?  
Harry machte wieder einen Schritt zurück  
„Sieh dich um, Potter!"  
Zum ersten Mal sah Harry sich den Raum, indem sie sich befanden genauer an  
und einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, er könnte nicht mehr atmen.  
Es war ein Dachbodenraum, wie jeder andere, doch hatte Harry sich nun  
zumindest zwei alte Betten vorgestellt und nicht wie Malfoy zwei getrennte  
Schlafgemächer.  
Doch trotz seiner geringen Ansprüche, wurde er aufs bitterste enttäuscht.  
In dem Raum war …nichts.  
Zumindest keine Betten. Eigentlich gar keine Möbel.  
Nur zwei Haufen Stroh mit zwei Decken.  
Harry schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch, ging  
dann auf einen der zwei Haufen zu, schnappte sich die Decke, warf sich auf  
den Haufen und deckte sich zu.  
„Was tust du da, Potter?"  
Genervt atmete Harry hörbar aus.  
„Ich versuche zu schlafen. Solltest du auch tun. Morgen wird bestimmt ein  
scheiß Tag und du brauchst ja deinen Schönheitsschlaf."  
Malfoy ließ sich auf dem anderen Haufen nieder.  
„Den brauch ich gar nicht, Narbegesicht. Schon mal was von naturschön´  
gehört?", meinte er arrogant, wie eh und je.  
„Eingebildetes Frettchen!", murmelte Harry leise, mehr für sich selbst, als  
für seinen neuen Zimmernachbarn.  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Potter!", zischte Malfoy.  
„Jetzt penn endlich!", fauchte Harry zurück.  
„Ich lass mir doch von dir nichts sagen!"  
„Gut, dann erzähl dir selbst mal schön eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte und lass  
mich in Ruhe!"  
Einige Sekunden war es still  
„Eine was…?"  
Doch Harry reagierte nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

* * *

„Hey!"  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als ihn ein  
Stein am Kopf traf.  
„AU!" Harry griff automatisch nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf.  
Als er die Augen auf machte, sah er direkt zu Malfoy, der noch seelenruhig  
schlief.  
Hätte er nicht gewusst, was für ein Arschloch Malfoy sein konnte, wenn er  
wach war, würde er wohl denken, er könnte kein Wässerchen trüben, so  
unschuldig sah er im Schlaf aus.  
Was hatte er gerade gedacht? Malfoy und unschuldig? Wieder schüttelte er den  
Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, als noch ein Stein mit einem  
„plöpp" vor ihm landete.  
„HEY!"  
Harry drehte sich auf seinem Strohhaufen so, dass er die quadratische  
Öffnung sehen konnte, obwohl er dabei bemerkte, das die letzte Nacht und  
dieser unbequeme Strohhaufen ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten, und krabbelte  
nun auf diese zu.  
Verschlafen streckte er seinen Kopf hinaus und erblickte einen älteren Mann  
mit grauem Bart und einem Tirolerhut auf dem Kopf. Hinter ihm lag ein  
großer Sack und er lächelte freundlich, als er Harry sah.  
„Ja mei, da is ja fei einer noben!"  
Harry nickte kaum merklich.  
„Na, da kommt's ma' nunter. Des is fei schö spät!"  
Wie in Trance krabbelte Harry zurück zu seinem Strohhaufen und kramte seine  
Taschenuhr aus seinem Koffer.  
Halb sieben.  
Wäre er nicht so verpennt gewesen, hätte er wohl gelacht.  
In Anbetracht, das der Mann gesagt hatte, dies wäre für ihn schon spät (wenn er ihn  
richtig verstanden hatte, was nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, bei dem  
Dialekt) wollte Harry gar nicht erst dran denken, wann sie sonst würden  
aufstehen müssen.  
Er rieb sich übers Gesicht und murmelte ein „Malfoy, steh auf."  
Nur ein Grummeln war die Antwort  
„Malfoy, steh auf!" Nun etwas lauter „Dumbledores Cousin wartet draußen auf  
uns."  
Malfoy öffnete verschlafen die Augen, blickte gezwungenermaßen Harry an und  
verzog dann sofort das Gesicht.  
„Mann Potter! Wenn dein Gesicht jetzt jeden Morgen, das erste ist was ich  
sehe, dann kann ich mich ja gleich die Leiter runterstürzen."  
Eine kurze Pause entstand.  
„Jetzt verpiss dich, Potter. Ich komm gleich schon.  
Oder soll ich jemanden holen, der dich an der Hand die Leiter runterführt?"  
Harry erwiderte nichts auf Malfoys Spruch und dessen fieses Grinsen, sondern  
machte sich auf, die Leiter hinunterzuklettern.  
Unten angekommen drehte er sich um und blickte sogleich in das, für diese  
Uhrzeit viel zu gut gelaunte Gesicht des älteren Mannes.  
„An guadn Morgn erstamoal.  
I' bin de' Felixus Dumbledore." Er hielt ihm die Hand hin  
Als Harry diese annahm, setzte er ein „…abr ihr könnts mi' fei Felix nenn'"  
hinzu.  
„Harry Potter."  
Felix lachte auf.  
„Ja mei, bist aber nit sehr gesprä'g?"  
„Tut mir leid, es ist nur so, ich finde es ist …na ja… noch ein bisschen  
früh und-...."  
„Früh? I' war scho' vor zwoi Stundle of de' Beine."  
Nachdenklich setzte er hinterher „…mai, ihr werds euch fei sicher no dran g'wöhnen."  
Er lächelte.  
Hinter sich hörte Harry ein Knacken und Knirschen, das eindeutig von der  
Leiter stammte.  
Malfoy kam herunter.  
"guadn Morgn erstamoal. I bin der Felixus Dumbledore, abr ihr könnts mi fei Felix nenn'."  
Malfoy rümpfte kurz angewidert die Nase über die von Arbeit verdreckte Hand,  
die ihm angeboten wurde, nahm sie aber letztendlich zögernd an.  
„Draco Malfoy."  
Felix lachte wieder auf  
„Noch so oane Quasselstripp'!"  
Malfoy sah kurz, mit einem verwirrt- skeptischen Blick, zu Harry rüber,  
jedoch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz darauf wieder auf Felix gelenkt.  
„So, eure Schlafplätz habsters joa scho g'fundn."  
„Ja, wenn Sie die zwei Strohhaufen Schlafplätze nennen, schon", erwiderte  
Malfoy mit höflichen Ton, jedoch auch mit deutlicher Hochnäsigkeit, in der  
Stimme.  
„Ja fei klar! Wennst ers Betten habn wollt, bauts euch g'fälligst welche!"  
„Bauen?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig.  
„Ja, mit Holz und Hammer und so…", mischte sich Harry erklärend ein.  
Dafür bekam er einen giftigen Blick von Malfoy und ein belustigtes Grinsen  
seitens Felix.  
„Kommts, i' führ euch a bissel rum."  
Mit einer Handbewegung wies er sie an, ihm ums Haus zu folgen, was sie dann  
auch taten.

tbc

* * *

Joa, des wars! Bis zum nächsten Mal -g- 


	5. Der erste Arbeitstag

-um die Ecke schaut-

-ganz langsam nach vorne trippelt und euch legga Schoki Kucken hinstellt-

SORRY!!

Es hat soooooo lange gedauert, ich weiß!

Aber ich hatte ziemlichen Stress in der Schule!!!!!!

Aber jetzt sind die Arbeiten ja vorbei und die Zensuren stehen fest ausatmet

Ship: H/D

Keiner der Charaktere gehört, mir sondern JKR (außer Felix)

Erst mal werden meine beiden betas Cloddy und Isi geknuddelt –knuddelknuff- -DANKE!- -was würd ich ohne euch machen?- - „verrecken!" schreit Cloddy im Hintergrund- Hast wohl recht! –euch ganz fest drückt-

Dann noch ein gaaaanz großes DANKESCHÖN an meine lieben reviewer!!! –knuddelt euch alle und verteilt kleine tanzende und singende Harry und Draco Figuren a la Mekkes-Spielzeug-

Reviewantworten:

**gugi:**

Ach Claudi-Mäuschen, mein Sweetheart! Freut mich, wenn du dich blöd lachst ;o) Ja, ich wollte so ne richtig heruntergekommene Hütte für die beiden -teuflisch grinst- Schön, dass sie auch so rüber gekommen ist, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Jaja, lass dich überraschen, was sie noch alles durchmachen müssen! -g-

**yvi:**

Jaaaaaa! -lach-

**feaneth:**

Oh wirklich? Glaubst du? -blush- -thx- Jaja, der Felix. Irgendwie entgleitet der mir völlig und wird zu nem kleinen Sadisten -sigh- Na ja… Gibt noch ne ganze menge zu machen -hö hö-

**precious-blood:**

Danke danke danke! -bluushhh- -hey ein fan- -hört sich voll geil an- -hö hö-

**Cloddy:**

-Cloddy hinter sich versteckt- -die wütende Menge schmeißt mit Plüschviechern- Tut der kleinen Cloddy nix! -ihren dicken Kater Charly von der Leine lässt- -fauch fauch- -die wütende Menge kehrt ängstlich um und Cloddy ist gerettet-

**Lola!:**

-knuffel knuffel- eine Leidensgenossin! Kleine story: Kleine Kati ist mit sechs Jahren auf der 50. Geburtstagsfeier ihres Onkels (der im tiefsten Bayern wohnt) Klein Kati wird ganz allein losgeschickt, um sich etwas zu trinken zu besorgen und endet am nächst-besten Stand, wo mich der Typ in einer fremden Sprache zuquatscht und ich letztendlich heulend ein „ich will doch nur was zu trinken" hervor quetsche und wieder zu Mama renne. Diese fremde Sprache hat sich als bayerisch herausgestellt und der Typ hat mich anscheinend nur gefragt, was ich denn trinken wolle. Tja, soviel zum Verstehen „fremder" Sprachen und intelligentenLauten-knuddelknuff-

5. Der erste Arbeitstag

Felix ging ins Haus, den Sack hinter sich her schleifend und Malfoy und

Harry folgten ihm.

Im Haus knallte er den Sack mit Schwung auf den Tisch, wobei eine große

Staubwolke entstand und der Tisch verdächtig knackte und im nächsten Moment

zu Bruch ging.

„Huupps…"

Er drehte sich zu den beiden Jungs, die immer noch in der Tür standen.

„…Ihr müsst ja soweso Bettn baun…", bemerkte er trocken, doch er beendete

den Satz nicht, denn es war für alle klar, was er damit meinte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenker von ihm waren die Bretter,

die vor die Fenster genagelt worden waren verschwunden, wodurch die Sonne durch sie

strahlte und den Raum erhellte.

Harry und Malfoy sahen sich im Raum um.

Die Küchenzeile – wenn man sie als solche bezeichnen konnte - rechts neben

dem Eingang überzog nicht nur eine dick Staubschicht, sondern es hingen auch

unzählige Spinnenweben an ihr, wobei das Regal, dass neben dem Ofen stand,

in tiefe Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.

Der Boden starrte vor Dreck.

Somit konnte man nur erahnen, dass sich höchstwahrscheinlich Holz unter der

Dreckschicht verbarg.

Im nächsten Moment zog Felix wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen auf

sich, indem er den Sack aus den Überresten des Tisches hob und sich den

beiden mit einem Lächeln wieder zuwandte.

„Soooo…", er öffnete den Sack.

„Hia habn ma fei n paar Dinge für euch, die ihr bestimmt noch brauchn werdets".

Er griff tief in den Sack und holte zwei gefüllte Leinenbeutel und eine

silberne Kanne heraus.

„Salz und Hefe…", er zeigte auf die Leinenbeutel.

„und Milch…", die silberne Kanne

„zum Brotbacken", endete er schließlich.

„Wir sollen Brotbacken?", platzte es höhnisch aus Malfoy heraus.

„Natürlich…was wollts ihr sonst morgens und abends essn?"

Er griff wieder in den Sack und holte zwei verschlossen Gläser mit Inhalt

und einen kleinen Beutel heraus.

„Marmelade, Honig und frischn Ziegenkäs.", erklärte er.

Harry und Malfoy sahen aus, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Felix meinte es anscheinend ernst mit dem, was er sagte.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein.

„Aber Sir, …ähem… Felix, was werden wir den mittags essen, wenn

sie uns nur Sachen für Frühstück und Abendbrot mitgebracht haben?"

Draco neben ihm rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ist ja klar, das Einzige, an das Potter denkt, ist Essen!"

„Wieso sieht man das?" fragte dieser empört und schaute auf seinen Bauch

hinunter.

Malfoy lachte.

Harry schaute zu ihm auf.

Es war kein höhnisches oder überlegenes Lachen, sondern ein ganz

normales.

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er mochte es, wenn Malfoy so lachte.

Der Blonde beruhigte sich langsam wieder und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus

den Augenwinkeln.

„Schon okay, Potter."

Nun schaltete sich Felix wieder ein.

„Da ihr mittags sowieso bei mir oben auf der Weide oder im Stall seid,

werdet ihr dann auch bei mir essen, um deine Frage zu beantworten."

Harry nickte.

„Apropos…"

Wieder griff er in den Sack

„Ihr brauchts ja noch euer Arbeitskleidung füar nachher."

Er grinste und zog ein paar weiße Hemden und zwei Knickerbocker hervor und

hielt sie ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen.

Die Freude der beiden hielt sich dafür in Grenzen.

Malfoy schaute angewidert, Harry geschockt.

Felix, der dies bemerkte, schwang, nun ein wenig säuerlich über die nicht

vorhanden Begeisterung, seinen Zauberstab und sofort erschien Besen, Lappen,

ein Eimer Wasser und weiteres Putzzeug, außerdem Hämmer, Nägel und ein

Haufen Bretter vor ihren Augen.

„So, i muas jetzt wiedr hoch. Kommts nachher, wennts ihr hier fertig seits nach oben auf de Weiden."

Damit verließ er die Hütte.

Malfoy wollte grade sein Kommentar abgeben, als der Kopf des alten

Mannes noch einmal durch den Türspalt lugte.

„Bevor igs vergesse.

Accio Zauberstäbe."

Sofort flogen Harrys und Malfoys Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen ihrer Umhänge

in Felix Hände.

„Keine Sorge! Ihr kriegt sie heute Abend wieder!", meinte er noch mit einem

Lächeln, bevor er endgültig verschwand.

Ein paar Sekunden lang war es still.

„Haben denn jetzt alle hier den Verstand verloren?", brach es dann aus

Malfoy

heraus.

Er atmete schwer, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Erst werde ich an den Arsch der Welt geschickt, dann in so eine halb

verrottete Hütte gesteckt, wo ich…ICH, Draco Malfoy auf einem Strohhaufen

schlafen muss. Dann soll ich mir mein Frühstück auch noch selber machen und

dieses komische Clowns-Kostüm anziehen und als wäre das nicht genug, muss

ich auch noch auf einer Weide arbeiten.

Und mit wem werde ich dann auch noch zusammengesteckt?

Ja richtig, mit dir Potter.

AUSGERECHNET MIT DIR!"

„Du hast vergessen, dass wir hier alles sauber machen und uns Betten bauen

sollen.", stellte Harry trocken fest.

Draco schmiss resignierend die Hände ihn die Luft und ging schnell aus der

Hütte heraus.

Harry schaute noch ein paar Sekunden zur Tür, bevor er sich den Eimer und

einen Lappen schnappte und mit dem Säubern der Küchenzeile anfing.

Nach ungefähr anderthalb Stunden hatte er den größten Schmutz beseitigt.

Der Staub und die Spinnenweben waren weg, den Holzboden konnte man wieder

erkennen und sogar die Fenster hatte er geputzt.

Gerade wollte er sich dran machen den Tisch zu reparieren, als Malfoy wieder

kam.

„Was ist den hier passiert?", fragte dieser skeptisch und begutachtete das

Zimmer eingehend.

„Ich hab geputzt", erwiderte Harry wütend.

„Ach so. Warum?"

„Weil ich Hunger hab und umso schneller das alles hier erledigt ist, desto

eher können wir essen gehen!"

Malfoy grinste und murmelte etwas von „verfressene Gryffindors", bevor er

auf Harry zuschritt, sich einen Hammer nahm und neben Harry stellte.

Dieser schaute ihn skeptisch an und zog beide Augenbauen verwundert hoch.

„Was denn? Ich hab zufällig auch Hunger und duschen würde ich auch gern."

Und so bauten sie stillschweigend nebeneinander den Tisch.

Und genau so die Betten.

Schließlich waren sie fertig, nahmen sich ihre "Arbeitskleidung" und machten

sich auf den Weg.

Schon von weitem sahen sie ein riesiges, weißes Haus mit schwarzen Balken – Das Haus von Felix.

Dort angekommen, bekam Harry erst mal vegetarische Gemüsebuletten zu essen, während

Malfoy duschen ging.

Als dieser aus dem Bad kam, war Harry immer noch nicht fertig und er starrte

ihn kurz an.

„Mann, ihr Gryffindors fresst wie Schweine.", sagte er lachend.

Harry, der den letzten Bissen grad hinunterschlang, schaute mit vollem

Mund von seinem Teller auf, was Malfoy noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Doch als Harry sah, was Malfoy da anhatte, brach er in genauso schallendes

Gelächter aus und hätte sich dadurch fast verschluckt.

Der Prinz von Slytherin trug die Klamotten, die Felix ihnen gegeben hatte,

sprich eines der weißen Hemden, die Lederhose und ein paar Wanderstiefel.

Anscheinend fand er es gar nicht lustig, dass Harry ihn auslachte.

„Jetzt mach dich endlich fertig!", motzte er und setzte sich Harry gegenüber

an den Tisch, um sich ebenfalls etwas von den Buletten zu nehmen.

Harry stand nun auf, das Lachen nun unterdrückend, schnappte sich seine

Klamotten und verschwand nun ebenfalls im Bad.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später saßen beide, ziemlich ratlos vor zwei Riesenkühen, die am Eingang des Stalls standen.

Felix hatte gesagt, das sie sie melken sollten; er hatte aber nicht gesagt wie.

Und da keiner von beiden sich getraut hatte ihn zu fragen, ob er es ihnen erklären könnte, mussten sie sich nun selbst zu Recht finden.

Harry traute sich als Erster.

Er nahm eine der Zitzen zwischen Daumen und Zeige- und Mittelfinger und begann gleichmäßig zu drücken und zu ziehen.

Die Milch spritze in den Eimer, der unter dem Euter stand und Harry machte freudig weiter.

Was Potter kann, kannst du auch, dachte sich Malfoy und begann so gut es ging Harrys Bewegungen nachzumachen- mit wenig Erfolg.

Nach einer Zeit wurde der Blonde ungeduldig und zog nun heftiger an der Zitze.

Harry, der dies beobachtete, lächelte über Malfoys Melkversuche.

„Malfoy, du sollst die Kuh melken, nicht ihr einen runter holen"

Angesprochener schenkte ihm einen tödlichen Blick und grummelte etwas, was sein Gegenüber nicht verstand.

Als dieser bei der ersten Kuh fertig war und zur nächsten rüber wollte, klappte es bei Malfoy langsam auch.

Harry schritt weiter in den Stall hinein und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, die Augen vor Schock geweitet.

„Malfoy?"

Ein ziemlich genervtes „Was?" kam als Antwort.

„Hat Felix gesagt, dass wir ALLE Kühe melken sollen?"

„Ja, warum?"

Harry sagte darauf nichts, was Malfoy dazu brachte aufzustehen und neben den Gryffindor zu treten.

Im ganzen Stall standen über fünfzig Kühe, die nur darauf warteten gemolken zu werden.

Abends gingen sie vollkommen geschafft, mit schmerzenden Fingern von der Arbeit wieder zu ihrer Hütte zurück, kletterten die Leiter hoch und warfen sich mit letzter Kraft in ihre

Betten.

Sie lagen einige Zeit still.

„Potter?"

„Hmmm?"

„Denkst du, wir könnten wieder zurück, wenn wir hier und jetzt unseren

Streit begraben würden?"

Harry öffnete die Augen, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute zu

Malfoy rüber. Doch der lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Seine Stimme klang wie die

eines kleinen hilflosen Kindes, fand Harry und wusste nicht, was er sagen

wollte. Meinte der Blonde es etwa ernst? Anscheinend ging es Malfoy wirklich

schlecht und deswegen wollte er den Streit beenden, dachte Harry.

Unbewusst ließ Harry seine Stimme sanfter klingen.

„Ich glaube wir können nicht zurück, solange wir es nicht ernst meinen…

Ich meine, Dumbledore würde es merken"

Stille.

„Malfoy?"

Angesprochener drehte sich um.

Seine Augen, eiskalt, schauten Harry an.

Im nächsten Moment schob Malfoy die Decke zur Seite, stand auf, ging auf die

kleine quadratische Öffnung zu und kletterte die Treppe hinunter, hinaus in

die Sternenklare Nacht.

Harry saß immer noch verdutzt in seinem Bett.

Was war denn jetzt los?

Seufzend stand auch er auf und folgte Malfoy nach draußen.

* * *

Okay, nächstes Mal geht's schneller mit dem updaten, hoffentlich krisch isch trotzdem ein kleines review -kann nix dafür, dass sie eine lahme Ente ist- 

Kati


	6. Versöhnung

Oki, es ist kurz nach eins, Samstagabend und ich bin voll stralle, weil ich grad auf ner Karnevalsfete war. Deshalb entschuldige ich mich für die Fehler bei den reviews in Vorraus

Erst mal knuddel ich meine Betas Cloddy und Isi! –euch ganz doll knuddelt- Danke!

Dann ein ganz liebes Danke an meine reviewer: Danke-Kekse verteilt-

Gugi 28: ach Süße, ich weiß, ich bin fies -eg- und Malfoy mutiert wirklich langsam zur Tussi, aber na ja…irgendwie mag ich es wenn Malfoy zickig ist. -lach-. Schön das es dich zum Lachen gebracht hat. Dickes Knutscha zurück an dich und Danke für dein liebes review

Isabelle de Lioncourt: Jaaaaa

Yvi: Ich weiß. Letztes Mal hats ziemlich lange gedauert, aber diesmal hab ich mich beeilt. Hoffe dieses chap gefällt dir auch. Danke für dein liebes review!

Cloddy: Ich hab die Kuscheltiere Marcus gegeben. Der hat sie aber nicht zum Karneval mitgenommen, sondern in seinem Bett verstaut. Liebe Grüße von ihm und mir an euch beide . -knuddel-

Ashumaniel: Ich weiß, ich bin fies-eg- Hoffe ich habs hiermit wieder gutgemacht! Danke für dein liebes review

Schnuckiputz-blush-. Danke! Und hier geht's weitaaa!

Glücksapfel: Danke, Danke, Danke! Ich hoffe dieses chap gefällt dir auch, auch wenn's nicht so lustig ist. Ja, Felix is voll der Typ, bei dem man voll nicht einschätzen kann, was er als nächstes vorhat. Danke für dein, liebes review

Feaneth: jo, statt geißen Kühe, aber es kommt noch einiges. Danke fürs review!

precious-blood: ja, dann lass dich überraschen…

Versöhnung

Harry kletterte die Treppe hinunter und hielt Ausschau nach Malfoy. Dieser war aber im ersten Moment nirgends in der Dunkelheit zu sehen.

Plötzlich konnte Harry einen blonden Haarschopf ausmachen, ungefähr hundert Meter von ihm entfernt, der sich schnell von ihm wegbewegte.

Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder werdenüberlegte Harry, ging dem Blonden aber trotzdem hinterher.

Malfoy rannte den Berg hinauf, was Harry letztendlich dazu brachte auch mit dem Rennen anzufangen.

Der Blonde stoppte auf einmal, anscheinend aus der Puste und stützte sich an einem Zaun ab. Harry kam ihm näher und als Malfoy seine Schritte hörte drehte er sich schnell um.

„Verpiss dich, Potter!", sagte er und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Was ist los? Warum bist du abgehauen?", fragte Harry, den letzten Satz des

Blonden ignorierend.

„Das geht dich einen Scheiß-Dreck an!", fauchte ihm Malfoy entgegen, „und jetzt verpiss dich." Der Slytherin drehte sich demonstrativ weg, doch so schnell gab Harry nicht auf.

„Ist es wegen vorhin?", forschte er vorsichtig nach und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, warum er seine Stimme schon wieder so sanft klingen ließ.

Keine Antwort.

„Na ja, ich wusste nicht…ich mein…du sagtest…", doch bevor Harry diese Stotter-Operette fortführen konnte, wurde er von einem ziemlich wütenden, sich energisch umdrehenden Malfoy unterbrochen.

„Es geht nicht darum, was ich sagte, sondern was du sagtest!"

Harry stand da, ziemlich verwirrt und gleichzeitig fiebrig nachdenkend. Was könnte er gesagt haben, was einen Malfoy so zum Ausrasten brachte? Er hatte doch nur gesagt, was er dachte.

Doch Malfoy half ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Du hast mir vorhin zum dritten Mal in meinem Leben die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen, Harry Potter!" Seine Stimme klang höhnisch, doch meinte Harry einen bedrückten oder sogar traurigen Unterton herausgehört zu haben, aber diese Gedankenzüge rauschten schnell vorbei, als er die gesagten Worte realisierte.

„WAS?"

Harry konnte es nicht glauben und blickte in das ernste Gesicht seines Gegenübers um dort irgendwelche Anzeichen zu finden, egal von was; eigentlich wäre es Harry fast lieber, wenn Malfoy ihn grad verarschen und jeden Moment losprusten würde. Doch dieser Moment kam nicht. Malfoy blickte Harry ernst an, seine Augen fixierten den Gryffindor fest.

„Okay, okay…"

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Erstens: habe ich vorhin nicht gesagt, dass ich deine Freundschaft ablehne, zweitens: denn irgendwie erinnere ich mich grad nicht so wirklich daran, dass du mich gefragt hättest, ob wir Freunde sein wollen und drittens: wann hab ich dir denn zum zweiten Mal die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen?"

„Mann, Potter, dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn du irgendwann mal deinen eigenen Namen vergessen würdest.", sagte Malfoy mit gespielt mitleidiger Miene.

Er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Also, ich glaub an das erste Mal kannst du dich noch ziemlich genau erinnern."

Harry nickte kaum merklich. Hatte er den vorwurfsvollen Ton des anderen nur zu überdeutlich rausgehört.

„Na ja, das zweite Mal war kurz nachdem ich die Seiten gewechselt habe…"

„Wann war das den?", unterbrach Harry ihn kurzerhand.

„Es war als Dumbledore mich zum Orden gebracht hat. Ich wurde jedem vorgestellt und schüttelte ihre Hände.

Nur du hast mir deine Hand entzogen."

„Malfoy, jetzt hör aber mal auf. Das war doch keine Ablehnung deiner Freundschaft"

Bei diesen Worten verdrehte Harry genervt die Augen.

„Ich habe deine Hand nicht geschüttelt, weil ich dich ja schon kannte! Ich glaube, du bewertest das ziemlich über!"

„Mag sein, aber was war mit grade eben? Ich habe es wieder versucht! Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit so nett wie möglich zu dir zu sein, damit wir endlich aus dieser Scheiße hier rauskommen, aber du…"

„Moment mal…"

Harry hatte es satt sich Beschuldigungen anhören zu müssen, die in seinen Augen überhaupt nicht stimmten

„Du willst sagen, mich genauso blöd anmachen wie sonst auch, ist ein Versuch freundlich zu mir zu sein? Du scherzt doch, oder?"

„In solchen Sachen scherzen Malfoys nicht!"

„Oh Entschuldigung, dass ich an der Ehre der Malfoys gezweifelt habe!" Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Das ließ Malfoy rot sehen. Mit einem Schritt war er bei Harry, packte diesen am Kragen und schmiss ihn zu Boden.

„Du bist es nicht wert, Harry Potter!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harry am Boden liegen und ging an ihm vorbei.

Man sah die Sonne schon am Horizont aufgehen, als Harry langsam wieder zur Hütte zurückging. Es hatte fast die ganze Nacht auf dem Zaun gesessen und nachgedacht. Er dachte an die gesagten Worte der letzten Nacht. Die Vorwürfe, die Malfoy ihm gemacht hatte und langsam fragte sich Harry, ob er damals wirklich absichtlich den Blonden so abgelehnt hatte. Natürlich hatte er damals eine feste Meinung von ihm, aber jetzt?

Besonders der letzte Satz des Slytherin schwirrte ihm im Gedächtnis rum.

Was war er nicht wert? Von Malfoy geschlagen zu werden? Oder meinte dieser doch etwas anderes?

Er trotzte den Weg entlang und ging direkt in die Hütte, um Brot zu backen, da sich sein Magen auch schon wieder bemerkbar machte.

Nun stand er da also.

Mit wenig Ahnung von Kochen, mit null Ahnung vom Backen.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden!

Nach einiger Zeit schob Harry etwas, von dem er glaubte, dass es einem Brot sehr nahe kam, in den Ofen und wartete…und wartete …und wartete.

KAWWUUMMMSSS

Draco, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch tief und fest geschlafen hatte, wurde von diesem Urknallähnlichen Geräusch unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Sofort sprang er die Leiter hinunter und verletzte sich dabei am Knie. Er rannte um die Hütte herum und stieß die Tür auf, aber den Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, hätte er nicht erwartet.

So ziemlich die ganze Hütte war schwarz, als ob es Nacht wäre.

Aus dem ehemaligen Ofen kamen dicke Rauchwolken und ein ziemlich eingeschwärzter Harry kam ihm hustend entgegen.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Gebacken! Oder denkst du ich lass den Ofen aus Jux und Dollerei in die Luft fliegen?"

„Das würd ich dir sogar noch zutrauen Potter"

Harry ging voran, hoch zu Felix' Haus. Draco schlurfte hinterher mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Felix geschockt.

„´ab vasuch´ bro´ zu backn", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin.

„hähhh…?"

„Ich hab versucht Brot zu backen!"

„Mei so is des", meinte Felix grinsend.

* * *

Malfoy saß allein am Frühstückstisch und bestrich sich sein Brot mit Butter, als Harry aus der Dusche kam und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

Schnell nahm sich Harry ein Brot und bestrich es genauso wie Malfoy es tat, doch spürte er dabei den Blick des Blonden, obwohl er ihn nicht ansah.

„Was ist?", fragte er schließlich genervt und blickte in das Gesicht Malfoys.

„Nichts", sagte dieser, hatte seinen Malfoy-Ton drauf, sah jedoch schnell beschämt weg, was Harry die Stirn runzeln ließ.

Er beschloss sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen und bestrich sein Brot mit Marmelade.

* * *

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück wurden Harry und Malfoy von Felix auf die Weide geschickt und sollten Schafe hüten.

Sie lagen nebeneinander auf der Wiese. Die Sonne schien ungewöhnlich warm für September. Malfoy hatte seine Augen geschlossen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt und kaute auf einem Strohhalm herum.

Harry setzte sich auf und beobachtete den Blonden. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert zwischen ihm und Malfoy.

Waren sie noch Feinde?

Nein, bestimmt nicht.

Aber was waren sie denn dann?

Freunde?

Harry wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass Malfoy sich in dieser Nacht sehr komisch verhalten hatte und war sich sicher, dass dieser ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte. Doch seid heut Nacht hatte der Slytherin sich nichts mehr anmerken lassen. Er verhielt sich, wie sonst auch immer.

„Ähem… Malfoy?"

Angesprochener machte die Augen auf und schaute Harry fragend mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was …ähem …was…"

„Sprich dich aus, Potter", meinte Malfoy grinsend und richtete sich nun auch auf.

Harry blickte umher, wollte Malfoy nicht anschauen, wollte dessen Grinsen nicht sehen.

Erschaute rüber zur Schafherde, die immer noch ruhig dort oben weidete.

Er sah auch ein Schaf das sich weiter von ihnen weg befand, als es sollte und es bewegte sich auch ziemlich schnell von ihnen weg.

„Das Schaf haut ab", rief Harry, woraufhin Malfoy sich umdrehte, aufsprang und dem Ausreißer hinterher jagte. Nach einer kleinen Weile in der Harry auch angefangen hatte, ihnen hinter her zu rennen, war Malfoy endlich ganz nah beim Ausreißerschaf und mit einem kleinen Sprung auf dessen Rücken, versuchte er es zum Stehen zu bringen. Doch hielt dieses jedoch nicht, wie vermutet an, sondern beschleunigte das Tempo und jagte mit Malfoy auf dem Rücken davon.

„Ahhhhhhhh… Hilfe! Das Schaf entführt mich!"

„Warte, ich helf dir!", rief Harry und rannte nun noch schneller.

Bald war er neben dem Schaf und versuchte es zu stoppen, an dem er versuchte es irgendwo festzuhalten, doch als all seine Vorhaben scheiterten, beschloss er kurzerhand Malfoy einfach vom Schaf runter zu reißen.

Er packte den Blonden also am Arm und zog ihn mit einem festen Ruck vom Schaf runter. Doch bei dieser Geschwindigkeit konnten sich die beiden natürlich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten und die beiden stürzten, rollten ein bisschen den Berg runter und schließlich kam es so, dass Malfoy, ziemlich außer Atemüber Harry lag und diesem in die grünen Augen

blickte.

Tbc…

Oki, ich schlaf jetzt erstmal den Rausch aus. Bis zum nächsten Mal

Kati


	7. Marmeladenfest

Nicht köpfen!

**Es tut mir gaaaaaanz doll leid **, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen -snif-

DANKE an meine lieben Betas -ganz dolle knuddelt- -tausend bussis- und an alle lieben reviewer -hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen- -lieb schau-

also, nix gehört mir (außer Felix, Dengelskirchen und so) sondern alles JKR

pairing: HP/DM

so und jetzt zu den lieben reviewern

gugi28: Claudi-schatz, sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht hat, aber du kennst ja ein paar der Gründe. Danke (!), dass du mich nicht vergessen hast -ganz doll knuddelt-…es ist so schön, wenn ich les, dass es dir gefallen hat und du lachen konntest -dicka knutscha- ich mag Dray auch als Zicke - DANKE für dein liebes kommi, mein Schatz! -dich knuddelt und nicht mehr loslässt- hab dich ganz doll lieb, mein Maus!

Isabelle de Lioncourt: ich weiß…und dann auch noch so lange brauchen, nech? -sorry-...bitte lass nach diesem chap meinen kopp dran

Lola: sorry, spatzl…ich bin so a arsch…erst so aufhören und dann nix mehr bringen… -knuddel- hoffe, du verzeihst mir -lieb schau-

Cloddy: Schatz, du hast mir so oft innen arsch getreten und es hat endlich geholfen -knuddelattacke-…du bist so lieb…ach, wenn für Maci in seinem Bett kein platz mehr is, kommt er halt zu mir…oder er geht zu Fabian -zwinker-…Danke das du mich die ganze Zeit so unterstützt hast -knutschas- hab dich ganz doll lieb, mein Schatz

Ashumaniel: -heul- du lobst mich so und ich hab so lange gebruacht -sorry!-…verzeih mir bitte! -puppyeyes-…und ich weiß, ich hab irgendwie eine kleine Schwäche für cliffs (siehe Ende)…reiß mir nicht den Kopp ab! -büdde- ..du bis so lieb zu mir. Danke, Danke, Danke -knutscha-

Apfel: das ist doch mal n statement, oder

shadow riddle: THX..dein erstes kommi..und dann auch noch für mich…jetzt komm ich mir aber elend vor, weil ich so lange gebraucht hab. -sorry!- danke für dein kommi! echt lieb! -bussi-

floppy: -ganz viel kuchen und ne wagenladung kekse rüberschieb- -sorry- -lieb schau- -bussi-

duivel: danke für dein liebes Kommi…sorry das es so lange gedauert hat…hoffe du verzeihst mir…Felix is mir auch irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen . mit den cliffs is das so eine sache bei mir…ich will es nicht tun, aber meine Finger tippen, ohne mich zu fragen und dann kommt ein cliff dabei raus (siehe ende) -sorry- -dicka knutscha-

Draginja: Froggy! natürlich, weiß ich wer du bis…was für eine frage…ohne dich, hätte es wohl noch länger gedauert auf jeden fall sorry -vor dir auf den knien rumrutscht-…aber danke für den ansporn und dein urliebes kommi…hat mich riesig gefreut was von dir zu hören -thx- liebe grüße und bussi vom Marretsch zurück. -knutscha- -hoffe du verzeihst mir-

kosmiclady: Danke, Danke…ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter, auch wenn es so urlange gedauert hat -sorry----danke fürs liebe kommie

Lara-Lynx: sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat…und danke fürs liebe kommie…sei dir mal nicht so sicher, das es nicht passiert jupp- trachten…die vorstellung find ich einfach nur voll knuffig und lustig

Danah: danke fürs liebe kommie…jupp ich hab eine die es übersetzt (allein würd ich das nie schaffen)…ah, also verstehst du alles, ja? -bussi-

Haily Black: danke! –rotwerd- so viel lob verträgt mein herz nicht…Felix is mir auch ans Herz gewachsen….sorry das es aber so lange gedauert hat…und DANKE für dein liebes Kommie

Sasy: danke. ich weiß…am anfang wars schon a risiko über die beiden in bayern zu schreiben…hätt ja auch voll in die hose gehen können…aber mittlerweile passt das alles schon so…danke fürs kommie..hoffe auch dieses chap überzeugt dich weiter

7.Marmeladenfest

Draco saß über ihm, schnell atmend, keuchend. Harry schaute ihm in die weit  
aufgerissenen grauen Augen, in denen sich so viele Gefühle auf einmal  
zeigten, dass Harry sie nicht genau herauslesen konnte.

Zu sehr war er durch das heftige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch abgelenkt. Was ist  
nur los mit mir, fragte sich Harry. Er hatte dieses Kribbeln schon früher  
bemerkt, doch unterbewusst hatte er es immer verdrängt, schon allein, weil  
er sich nicht damit abfinden wollte, dass genau Malfoy dieses Gefühl bei ihm auslöste.

Das nächste, was Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss, waren rote Lippen, die sich  
seinem Gesicht näherten. Überrascht zog er schnell die Luft ein, was auch  
sein Gegenüber bemerkt haben musste, denn so schnell diese Lippen kamen, so  
schnell entfernten sie sich auch wieder aus seinem Blickfeld.

Malfoy war aufgesprungen und rannte die Weide entlang, Richtung Hütte.

Vollkommen perplex sah Harry hinter ihm her, doch im nächsten Moment fasst  
er einen Entschluss. Er wollte nun endlich wissen, was los war. Mal war  
Malfoy nett zu ihm und Harry glaubte, dass sie eine wirkliche Chance hatten  
wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen und im nächsten Moment war der Blonde wieder  
eiskalt zu ihm, wobei Harry meist überhaupt nicht verstand, warum.

Harry stand schnell auf, rannte dem Blonden hinterher.  
„Jetzt lauf doch nicht weg!"

Der Gryffindor lief seinem Ex-Erzfeind nach so schnell er konnte, sodass er  
schon bald mit diesem auf einer Höhe war.

Schließlich packte Harry Malfoy am Arm und wirbelte ihn herum, sodass dieser  
ihm direkt in die Augen sah.  
„Was ist los? Was war das da gerade eben?"

„Lass mich, Potter!" Malfoy versuchte sich aus Harrys Griff herauszuwinden.  
Erfolglos.  
„Du verstehst das nicht", versuchte es Malfoy noch einmal, doch Harry ließ  
ihn nicht los.

„Was verstehe ich nicht? Was ist los? Sag es mir!", drängte ihn Harry.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich dafür, was mit mir los ist?" Malfoy blickte  
Harry aus eiskalten Augen an, die keinerlei Gefühle mehr zeigten außer Wut.  
Ein bisschen erschrocken senkte Harry seine Stimme zu einem ruhigeren Ton.

„Seitdem es auch von dir abhängt, wann wir wieder zurück nach Hogwarts  
kommen!"  
Malfoys Widerstand legte sich plötzlich und er sah zu Boden.  
Er lächelte. Doch es war kein fröhliches Lächeln. Es sah gequält  
aus und zeigte, dass Malfoy im Moment eigentlich alles andere als zum Lachen  
zumute war.  
„Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?" Die Frage war mehr an ihn selbst als an  
Harry gerichtet, denn dieser verstand überhaupt nicht, was der Blonde mit  
diesen Worten meinte.

Malfoy sah zu Boden, doch Harry hatte die Unsicherheit, die sich in den  
Augen des Blonden spiegelte, schon längst gesehen.

„…Ich hab Gefühle für…"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Der ach-so-kalte Malfoy hat tatsächlich  
Gefühle?", unterbrach Harry ihn höhnisch.

Malfoy blickte auf. Die Unsicherheit aus seinen Augen verschwunden, wieder  
diese eiskalte Miene.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe! Du kennst mich nicht. Du hast dein Bild von mir und es  
ist besser für uns beide, wenn es auch so bleibt!", fauchte Malfoy zurück und vor Wut zitterte seine Stimme.

Mit diesen Worten drehte Malfoy sich um und verschwand in Richtung Hütte.

Harry war sprachlos. Nun taten ihm seine Worte Leid und er hätte sich dafür  
ohrfeigen können. Malfoy war kurz davor gewesen, ihm zu sagen, was mit ihm  
los war und er hat alles kaputtgemacht, nur weil er sich so einen dummen  
Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte. Aber er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass  
Malfoy so heftig auf diesen Spruch reagieren würde.

* * *

„Hoi, Harry, wos is los?""  
Harry war nach diesem Streit wieder hoch zu Felix' Haus gegangen, denn  
irgendwie wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, wenn er Malfoy das nächste  
Mal gegenüberstand.

Und so stocherte er nun gedankenverloren in seinen Fleischklösschen herum.  
Er fühlte sich mies. Aber ganz gewaltig. Und wieder kam die Frage auf,  
warum er sich so fühlte. Etwa weil er Malfoy, seinem Ex-Erzrivalen einen  
Spruch gedrückt hatte, der den Blonde vielleicht ein wenig verletzt hatte?  
Harry wusste nicht weiter.

„Hoi Harry, höast mi?"

„Hää…?"  
Nachdem Felix mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumfuchtelte, schrak  
Harry nun endlich auf.

„Wie? Äh….Ja….Was war die Frage?"

Felix sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Woas ist los mit dir? Und wo ist üb'rhaupt Blondie?"

Harry seufzte.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau was mit mir los ist und ich weiß auch nicht wo Draco  
ist.  
Wir haben uns vorhin gestritten und seitdem hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

„Joa mei, des gibt's doch goa net…Dann vertragts euch aber mal ganz schnell wiedr…Heuer beginnt dochs Fest und i hab fei kei Lust mit zwei langen Gesichtrn im Dorf aufzutauchen"

Harry sah auf. „Welches Fest?"

„Na, das Marmeladenfest…Hob i eu des net gsagt?"" Felix kratze sich  
am Kopf und schien angestrengt zu überlegen

„Ähhh….Nein", sagte Harry mit deutlich gereiztem Unterton

„Hmm…muas i wohl vrgessen hobn."."

Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
„Und was ist das für ein Fest?"

„Na ja, es wird gefeiert, doas mia de via Jahreszeitn wiedr zurückhobn",  
erklärte Felix

„Ähh.. wie? Zurückhaben?", fragte Harry verdutzt

„Jaja, also des woar so….Der große Merlin woar in Dengelskirchen auf de  
Durchreise. Kam voan irgend'ner wicht'gn Mission aus dem Osten wieda,  
oder so…Naja, auf jedn Fall woar des ein ganz schön eingbild'ter Schnösel.  
Er hielt si für den Größten und wollt zum Frühstück unb'dingt  
Orangnmarmelad habn. Tja, aber damals gab's hia noch keine, da Orangn  
zu wertvoll warn. Do diesa Merlin wollt davo ga nichts wissen und  
verfluchte das Dorf, indem er die via Jahreszeitn klaute. Des heißt, an  
einm Tag schien die Sonn und am nächstn Tag hätt's aber auch regn'  
oda ga schneien könnn, verstehst'. Und des woar 'türlich schrecklich  
doamals. Daraufhin fuhrn en paar Bauern nach Südn, holtn en paar Orangn,  
machtn draus Marmelad und brachtn sie Merlin, der mittlrweile scho  
wieda am Hofe seines Königs woar, als Zeichen ihrer…no ja…als Gschenk.  
Merlin woar sehr beeindruckt über die klein' Dengelskirchner und goab dem  
Dorf die Jahreszeitn wieda zrück…und heutzutage erinnert nur no eine  
Woche an diesn Fluch von doamals, in der des Wettr immr no v'rrückt  
spielt. Und diese Woche beginnt mit dem Marmeladnfest."

Harry schaute skeptisch, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Felix.

„Moment mal….Noch mal…er hat das Dorf verflucht, weil er keine  
Orangenmarmelade bekam…"

Harry schaute fragend zu Felix und dieser nickte  
heftig mit dem Kopf

„…und er hat den Fluch aufgehoben, als die Bauern ihm dann die Marmelade  
brachten?"

Wieder ein Nicken

„Und das wird gefeiert?"

„Jupp"

„Okaaayyyyy…."

So, doan geh jetztamal und such Blondie. I komm euch später von der Hütte abholn „"

Harry stand auf, ließ seine Gabel klirrend auf den Teller fallen und verließ  
stapfend das Haus.

* * *

An der Hütte angekommen, stand Harry unentschlossen vor der Tür, öffnete sie  
jedoch schließlich und trat in die Hütte

Und was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.  
Er hätte alles erwartet. Einen Malfoy, der schmollend in der Ecke hockte,  
einen Malfoy, der vor Wut alles kurz und klein gehauen hatte, aber einen  
Malfoy, der grad eifrig die Küchenzeile schrubbte?  
Das war außerhalb Harrys Vorstellungskraft, doch passierte es grad vor  
seinen Augen.

Der Blonde schien sogar so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er Harry nicht mal  
bemerkte.

Erst als dieser das Geschehen realisierte und versuchte sich das  
Lachen zu verkneifen, schaute der Slytherin auf. In diesem Augenblick  
konnte es Harry nicht mehr halten und fing lauthals an zu lachen, winkte  
aber gleichzeitig mit der Hand ab und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle  
zu kriegen.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte er unter Kichern hervor.

„Was? Das du mich auslachst? Ist schon okay, wenigstens hat einer hier  
Spaß",  
sagte Malfoy ruhig, aber mit deutlich ironischen Unterton, wodurch Harry  
sofort ruhig wurde und Malfoy fest ins Gesicht blickte.

„Nein, ich meine auch das…na ja…von vorhin…das ich dich so angeschnauzt  
hab…ich mein…"

„Ist schon okay", unterbrach ihn Malfoy, er verzog keine Miene seines  
ernsten Gesichts und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit danach auch wieder seiner  
Tätigkeit zu.

Einige Sekunden blieb es still, bis Harry etwas einfiel.  
„Ach ja…Felix sagt heute wäre ein Fest unten im Dorf und er will mit uns  
dahin…"

„Aha…"

Nun stand Harry da, ratlos. Sollte er ihn drauf ansprechen, was vorhin auf  
der Weide passiert ist?  
Doch da glitt sein Blick wieder auf Malfoys Hände.

„Ähem…warum putzt du eigentlich?", versuchte es Harry freundlich, wollte er  
den Slytherin doch nicht noch mehr reizen.  
Malfoys wandte sein Gesicht Harry zu und schickte ihm böse Blicke  
„Wenn ich wütend bin, putze ich"

„Du bist wütend?"

Malfoy schmiss den Lappen auf den Tisch  
„Nein…ich bin so glücklich , wie eine heiße Katze, die grad beglückt wird  
und könnte hier auf der Stelle einen Rückwärtssalto machen", antwortete der  
Blonde ironisch.

„Ach so", meinte Harry darauf nur kleinlaut.

Malfoy schaute danach noch einmal wütend zum Schwarzhaarigen und schrubbte  
dann weiter. Harry stand zuerst unschlüssig nur so da, beschloss aber  
schnell sich an das Regal zu machen, um es ein bisschen aufzuräumen, damit  
er wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte.

* * *

Felix war nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen, um sie abzuholen und seitdem  
schlenderten sie stillschweigend hinter Felix her, runter ins Dorf.

Unten im Dorf hörte man schon von weitem Musik und als sie schließlich an  
dem großen Platz ankamen, waren die beiden dann doch etwas überrascht…das  
war nicht nur ein kleines Fest. Das ganze Dorf war hier.  
Überall saßen die Leute an ihren länglichen Tischen und tranken und aßen,  
was das Zeug hielt.

Rechts auf einer leichten Erhöhung standen ein paar Männer mit Instrumenten  
und machten Musik, wozu eine ganze Horde Dirndl- und  
Knickerbocker- tragender Dengelskirchener ihr Tanzbein schwangen.

Harry gluckste, als er Malfoys skeptischen Blick sah.  
Felix schleppte sie rüber zu seinen Freunden und stellte die beiden der  
ganzen Schar vor.  
Harry und Malfoy wurden nach der Begrüßungsphase jedoch schnell ans Ende der  
Bank verbannt, während Felix sich mit einer blonden, jungen Frau auf der  
Tanzfläche vergnügte. Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich ein fast zahnloser  
älterer, schon etwas angetrunkener Mann, der ihnen am nächsten auf der  
Bank saß, zu ihnen um, schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und schon erschienen  
zwei riesige Krüge mit Bier vor Harry und Malfoy….

* * *

Die beiden Ex-Rivalen schwankten nachts über die Wiese, die in der Nähe des  
Festplatzes lag.  
Nachdem die beiden von zwei älteren Frauen auf die Tanzfläche geschleift und  
dort zu peinlichen Tanzpraktiken gezwungen worden waren, hatten sie dann  
doch  
genug von der Feier.  
Auch wenn sie schon einige dieser Krüge hinter sich hatten, so was ließen  
sie sich dann doch nicht gefallen.

Langsam wurde die Musik leiser, als Malfoy stölperte, Harry mit sich riss  
und sie nun nebeneinander auf der Wiese lagen.

„Mensch, Malfoy, kannscht du nisch aufpaschen?"  
Doch dieser ging gar nicht erst auf Harry ein, sondern drehte er sich auf  
den Rücken und fing an lauthals zu lachen.  
„Du bisch verrückt!", lallte Harry etwas genervt.

Der Blonde setzte sich auf, drehte sich zum Gryffindor und sah im in die  
Augen.

„Jetscht nehm doch ma endlisch düse bescheuerte Brille ab."  
Malfoy schnappte sich Harry Brille und bevor dieser auch nicht die Chance  
hatte sie sich wiederzuholen, hatte der Blonde sich die Brille auf die Nase  
gesetzt, diese in die Höhe gestreckt und großspurig lallend verkündet:  
„Isch bin Harry Podda, der Redda der …ähem…Zauberererschaft, Dümblidores  
Schätzi" Er gluckste belustigt und zwinkerte Harry zu „..und ausch sonscht  
everybody's darling.", wobei er süß mit den Wimpern klimperte.

„Wat du kannscht kann isch auch", sagte Harry herausfordernd, wenn auch  
nicht ganz überzeugend da sehr betrunken.

„Ach joa? Lasch ma hörn", provozierte der Blonde ihn.

Harry leckte sich daraufhin beide Handflächen ab und presste seine Haare  
rechts und links an den Kopf, was Malfoy mit Ekel beobachtete.

Der Gryffindor atmete einmal tief ein, streckte den Rücken durch und  
streckte seine Nase gen Himmel, wie es auch schon der Slytherin vor ihm tat.  
Dann fing er an im arrogant/versnobten Ton (sofern das lallend möglich war)  
zu erzählen:  
„Isch bin dör Dräco Maflöy…ähh Malfoy, unangafochtana Prinsch von  
Schlyscherin, der Beste der Besten der Besten…ähh… in allem, wat isch so  
mache, auscherdem noch Schnape's kleener Blasehase und…"

„WOOOOAAAASSSS?", unterbrach ihn Malfoy schockiert, woraufhin Harry wegen  
des entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden prustend anfing zu lachen und sich  
den Bauch hielt, dabei nach hinten kippte und sich lachend von einer Seite  
auf die andere wandte.

„Au warte", knurrte Malfoy Unheil bringend und stürzte sich auf den  
japsenden Gryffindor.

So kam es, dass die beiden sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in dieser  
Position wieder fanden: Harry auf dem Rücken am Boden liegend und Malfoy,  
auf Harrys Bauch sitzend, mit jeweils einem Bein rechts, dem anderen links.  
Doch dieses Mal störte es sie nicht bzw. sie bemerkten nicht wirklich, wie es für andere aussehen musste.  
Malfoy fing an Harry zu kitzeln, sodass dieser mit dem Füßen strampelte und  
nach Luft schnappte.

„Hör auf Malfoy…isch krisch keine Luft mea", rief Harry aus, immer noch  
lachend. Doch genau das Gegenteil tat der Blonde, in dem er seine  
Kitzelattacke verstärkte.

Plötzlich hörte Malfoy auf.  
Harry blickte auf und sah den verträumten Blick des Slytherin und dessen  
Hand, die sich an Harrys Wange hob.  
Und wieder war es da. Dieses mächtige Kribbeln im Bauch des Gryffindors und  
diesmal war es absolut nicht zu verdrängen was, oder eher gesagt **wer**, dieses  
Kribbeln auslöste.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Hand an seiner Wange und schloss die Augen, vergaß  
einen Moment alles andere und spürte nur die Wärme.

Nach einer Weile, in der Harry sich diesem neuen Gefühl vollkommen hingab,  
fühlte er einen warmen Lufthauch über sein Gesicht streifen und er öffnete  
seine Augen wieder, nur um in grauen Tiefen, die seinen so nahe waren, zu  
versinken.  
Nun ratterte alles in seinem Gehirn. Sein Verstand schien wieder zu  
funktionieren, obwohl er natürlich immer noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut hatte.  
Doch diese Situation, Malfoy, der über ihm saß und ihn gleich küssen würde;  
das alles lies ihn wieder klar denken.

Was also jetzt tun? Es zulassen?  
Er hatte es noch nie mit einem Jungen probiert, doch hatte er bereits vor  
einiger Zeit in der Gryffindorumkleide gemerkt, dass er nicht unbedingt  
abgeneigt war.  
Aber Draco Malfoy?

So viele Gedanken schossen durch deinen Kopf. Einerseits waren da diese  
kleinen Stimmen, die ihm Probleme voraussagten, wenn er sich auf Malfoy  
einlassen würde, doch anderseits wollte er diese wundervollen Lippen auf  
seinen spüren.

'Scheiß auf die Stimmen', dachte sich Harry, hob seinen Kopf und schloss  
somit die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen.

tbc…

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…nich köpfen!

versteck-

ich mach auch so schnell weiter wie ich kann, hauptsache mein kopf bleibt dran-

also –aus dem versteck rauskommt-

ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein klein wenig gefallen….

ich beeil mich auch

knutschas

Kati


End file.
